Friendship of Two
by britttt-knee
Summary: Back in The Marauders' 6th year, Lily had a Friend from her childhood and they went to Hogwarts Together. Now they must go through many things together, by Alex has already gotten herself an new boyfriend who she loves
1. Default Chapter

_It was 9:30 AM and Alexandria Donnell sat on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, with her best friend Lily Evans. Both have been best friends since they were five years old. Alexandria was called Alex, or Lex for short by close people and, Lily was one of them. Alex was Muggle-Born, or so she thought (Tells later on through the story.) Alex sat across from Lily, as they played Wizard's Chess, and Alex thought about what her future would be. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts and Lex was a Gryffindor. Of course, she could have been in any house as The Sorting Hat had put it. The Marauders: James "Prongs" Potter, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Remus "Moony" Lupin, and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew are four pranksters of Hogwarts. The masterminds though, are James and Sirius. _

_Alex knew something was wrong with her mother, but she didn't know what. Only one guy did - Remus, he had come to visit two years ago in their third year to talk with her mother. See, Alex's mother was a werewolf like Remus, but she had a different hiding spot by Hagrid's Hut when she went to Hogwarts, which only Remus and the teachers knew about. She was liked by mostly everyone in Hogwarts except Lucius Malfoy for some reason. She had a boyfriend, who was none other than Severus Snape, but things haven't been going well for them. Sitting back, she looked out the window as Lily beat her. They both were in their robes already, which were brand new with the new Hogwarts crest. She leaned back against her seat, since Lily had fallen asleep. She looked up as the compartment door was pulled opened and four people stepped in. She smirked at them._

_"Why are the four of you here?" Alex spoke freely to the Marauders._

_"We are looking for a place to hide from Snape." Sirius sarcastically said to Alexandria. She glared at him. _

_"Listen up: Lily is asleep and if you wake her I will hex all of you." smirking Alex, wondering what they did. _

_These four were great guys and also her friends, but she loved to play around with them. She looked at each of them. Sirius had his long black hair and gray eyes. James had jet black tousled hair and hazel eyes. Remus had long hair like Sirius, it was blonde (but looked brown) and he had light blue eyes. Peter had short blonde hair and blue eyes also. Unlike them, her best friend had the most gorgeous red hair and emerald green eyes. She, unlike Lily, had the lightest blonde hair in the school and light emerald green eyes that looked like tiny gems. Sighing, she let them sit down - Remus beside her and Peter beside him. James had jumped to sit by Lily with Sirius by him, laughing. She leaned against the wall watching the five before drifting asleep._

_She woke up to someone shaking her softly. Fluttering her eyes open she saw Remus in front of her. _

_"Are we there yet?" questioned Alex, sitting up and seeing everyone was gone but the two. _

_"Yeah, but we better hurry." said Remus, standing up and grabbing his trunk and other things. She grabbed her trunk, and following him out. She saw only one carriage was left with no one in it. She got in after him and sat down beside him. _

_"Thanks for waking me." Alex smiled at him. _

_"No problem, Alex." replied Remus smiling at her before looking out the windows of the carriage since it was pouring out there. _

_She looked out the other window as they arrive at the entrance doors. She stepped out of the carriage after Remus cast a spell to keep them and their items to stay dry. She ran inside. Spotting Lily, she walked over to her. _

_"Hey." Alex smiled at her, but frowned when she saw Severus and the Marauders heading over. _

_"Hello Alex, Lily." greeted Severus, to the two ignoring the four behind them. _

_Both nodded at him; Alex looked over her shoulder giving the Marauders a weak smile._

_Alex had gone out to the grounds with Severus since he asked her after the Feast for the beginning of the Year. Smiling, she held his hand and followed him to their spot under a willow tree. _

_"So why did you ask me out here?" Alex questioned him, sending a grin his way. He didn't know she had feelings for someone else but didn't want to hurt him. _

_"Alex, I can't be with you anymore. We have drifted apart and something has changed about you. You're different and you're friends with those four assholes" bellowed Severus, moving his hand away from hers before getting up walking off. _

_She stared after him before getting up, "Well, at least they are not slimy-greasy gits like you!" She said and ran as fast as she can towards the Gryffindor Common Room, blinking away tears that came to her eyes. As she approached The Fat Lady's Portrait, she mumbled, "Divination" and stepped into the common room. Seeing Lily and the Marauders she wiped away her tears and sat in front of the fireplace in one of the red comfy chairs._

_She sat back, sighing and wiping her tears away. She looked down at her hands, which were a little dirty and looked back up. Everyone was gone but Remus, who was standing looking down at her. _

_"What's wrong, Lex?" ventured Remus, sitting on the arm of the chair. Alex looked up at him. _

_"He dumped me. I knew it was going to happen - but on the first day of being back!" sobbed Alex. She pressed her head against his chest as he held her. _

_"He is a jerk not to see how great you are Alex." He said, taking her over to the couch for more room. _

_"I know Remus, but I liked him a lot." Prompted Alex, leaning on his shoulder. Wiping her tears away, she apologized to him. "I'm sorry for bring you onto this Remus." acknowledged Alex, taking his hand._

_"You mean so much to me, you are a great friend." She smiled at him as she spoke to him. _

_"Well you are a great girl." He replied. They talked throughout the night, eventually falling asleep on the couch. She woke up to three Marauders hovering over them. _

_"Hey." Alex greeted to them waking Remus up as she sat up._

_"You two must have had fun last night." Sirius sarcastically smirked at them._

_"We just talked Sirius." informed Alex, standing up kissing and Remus on the cheek before heading to the girl's dorm. _

_"Someone has the thing for you Moony." James spoke sitting down by him. _

_"Yeah, whatever guys." said Remus, smirking before heading up to the boys' dorm to take a shower and getting ready for class. _

_Alex stood in the bathroom doing her hair thinking about last night with Remus. She put on a little make-up and grabbed her robe slipping into it while heading towards the Common Room before heading towards the Great Hall. _

_"Sirius, I want you guys to do something with these." She began handing him a charm bracelet, and ring from Severus, "Just get rid of them." She finished heading out the Common Room as Remus came down from the boys' dorm. _

_She walked down the corridor, making sure Severus wasn't near. She didn't want to run into him at anytime. She rushed into the Owlery, seeing her step-brother Clay leaving._

_"Hey, Clay." greeted Alex, waving at him before walking inside getting her letter from her mom._

_Dear Lex,_

_I guess its time I tell you. I am a witch and Clark is a wizard, a wealthy one. You are pureblood since your father is. You don't need to know the man who is your father. He left and I am glad. I love you sweetie pie. We are in the wizard world living in Clark's Estate. This Christmas I want you to invite Lily and those four guys you talk non-stop about. _

_With Love,_

_Mum_

_She put the letter in her pocket. Walking out of the Owlery, she ran into Tim Patil with his girlfriend Pam Richardson. Pam was another one of Alex's best friends. Pam was beautiful. Unlike some, she had a tan complexion lovely brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. _

_"Hey Pam!" exclaimed Alex, to her friend before heading towards the Great Hall. She stepped in and spotted Remus and his friends, along with Lily. She walked over to them. _

_"Hey." said Alex, greeting them as well, sitting by Remus, and adding eggs, bacon, and toast onto her plate. She did this not knowing Severus was staring across the room at Alex, who seemed happy._

_Alex headed to class with Remus and Sirius on either side of her. James was trying to talk to Lily who was talking to Peter about Potions. Entering the room, they looked around since tables were made for three. She looked at Lily, who sat down and Peter joined her along with James. _

_"Guess it's us three." declared Alex, looking to Remus and Sirius and sitting down in the middle of the two. She took notes as the professor explained the truth potion. Remus was also taking notes, but Sirius was smirking. She kicked him and gave him a 'What-is-it?' look. She watched him write down: I set a prank with Prongs. You will see the effects at dinner. She nodded, looking back to her notes. When class ended, she exited as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws stepped in. She grabbed Remus's hand as they walked out. _

_"Meet me tonight, at the lake." Alex whispered to him. She smiled at him as they headed to Arithmancy._

_After classes, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Alex sat down by Remus and Peter. _

_"So what did you guys do?" inquired Alex, leaning in. Hearing laugher coming from Ravenclaw, she turned around to see each of the Slytherin's hair either purple or pink and the Potions teacher heading over to them. _

_"You five, to my office!" He snapped at Alexandria and the Marauders. She looked at Lily with the expression 'You-Have-To-Help-Me!?!?!' She caught up to Remus and the rest of the guys, smirking at the Slytherins. _

_"Let me in on this. I'll explain." Whispered Alex to James and Sirius, and then to Remus. _

_Peter would keep quiet so it didn't matter. McGonagall was behind them as they left the Great Hall and following them towards the dungeons. She entered the office first. _

_"Miss Donnell, last night I let you mix potions for me. How could you accidentally pour a wrong ingredient in it? You are a good student." He barked at her and the marauders, but mostly her._

_"I'm sorry. I heard a noise, and I guess I poured either too much in or grabbed the wrong bottle when I turned." replied Alex, softly putting on a guilty face. _

_"Its ok, but you all have twenty points from each of you." Said the Professor, sending them off. _

_She walked out of the office. McGonagall was talking with the Professor. They headed towards the Common Room and when the James, Sirius, and Peter stepped in, she and Remus head them off. As they near the lake, she sat down on a log, pulling him down. _

_"Thanks for last night Remus." Alex spoke to him softly about last night explaining what happened. She stood up besides Remus and grasped his hand, heading inside quietly. Looking at him before they went in, she leaned in as he did and they shared a passionate kiss. When it ended she smiled at him. _

_"Lex, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked her with hope. _

_"Yes, of course!" She said hugging him and kissing his cheek; hearing Filch they both ran - quietly though. They both stepped into the Common Room; finding James trying to get Lily to go out with him. _

_"Lily we need to go up to our dorm." exclaimed Alex, urgently rushing upstairs, her best friend behind her. She closed their door. Pam was at the Astronomy Tower with Tim again. _

_"Me and Remus are going out, I mean Remus and I are!!" smiled Alex, as Lily shrieked in happiness for her. _

_"That's great! Maybe I can get with Sirius or James." Saying James' name, Lily stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. She smiled and went to her bed and sat on it. _

_"I like Remus very much, Lily." said Alex, smiling. It was now November Twenty-Fifth, Nineteen Seventy-Six; Eleven-thirty PM._

_She grinned after sharing her Christmas news with Lily, and then wrote to Remus:_

_Dear Remus,_

_You and the Marauders are invited to Donnell'sEstate for Christmas, if it's ok with your parents. There are rooms for everyone and there will be a ball. Bring casual clothing and Sunday best._

_Love you lots,_

_Alex_

_She took the letter and went out to the Common room, then up to the Marauder's dorm. She slid it under the door in an envelope marked for Remus. She ran back to Lily, Pam and her dorm. Alex then changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She fell asleep thinking about Remus. _

_About three AM she woke up to the Marauder's in their dorm._

_"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Alex, in black shorts and a white tank top. _

_"We're going to crash the Slytherins Dorms." replied Peter stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth. _

_"Ok." Alex shook Lily awake as she said it._

_"Come with us or else." joked Alex, shaking her. Getting her best friend out of bed they put on robes handed to them. She slipped into Remus's spare robe, holding his hand as they sneaked out. She looked at the four next to her, who were under James's invisibility cloak._


	2. Pranks & Holiday

_As they creep down the hall, Alex looked around slightly worrying about being caught. Just as they turned the corner Mrs.Norris appeared purring, Alex caught her breath as Filch followed looking around before walking off his cat following._

_"Close one." She whispered to Remus, who still was holding her hand._

_Approaching the dungeon, Sirius held his arm out stopping them as the Common Room door went opened and Severus came out with his cousin Narcissa Black who was in an arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy. _

_"The git." Was all Sirius could say before proceeding into the common room before the door closed._

_Alex looked around the Slytherin Common room. The walls were black of course but Slytherin colors- Green and Silver were draped all over. A Green couch was in the middle of the room with a black coffee table, Green chairs were in front of the fireplace. Above the mantel was Slytherin's Fouder: Salazar Slytherin, it was a moving portrait of course. There were two cases of black spiral staircases, one lead to the Boys' Dorm and the Girls' was on the other side but there was a banister which you could walk towards the Boys' Dorm which had green drapes by the door where a window was. Same as the Girls' side but they had silver drapes on request._

_"Professor Valexorie, must of redone this place on her own." Alex quietly whispered to Remus who nodded._

_"Yeah, McGonagall should be more like Valexorie." whisperws Alex, as the Common Room door swung opened and Severus stepped in along side Narcissa and Lucius. Severus seemed to have a bloody lip but Lucius was worsier with a black eye and a few bruises._

_"Snivellous, can fight guys." said Sirius snickering quietly to them as Lucius tried to kiss Nacriss who stalked off and Severus heading to his Prefect dorm._

_"Time to begin." announced James smirking as Sirius and James got out their wands and turned the Slytherin common room Purple and Pink. The spell had effect on everything the slytherins had. The dorms would be the same color along with the bathrooms and their quidditch robes for the big game on Saturday._

_When they finished they sneaked back out and ran to their Common Room. "Well my beauty sleep was ruined." Lily muttered stepping up to the dorms. "Night all." She said waving before retreating to her bed._

_Alex smiled and kissed him before heading to bed like Lily. " 'Night Lily." said Alex getting in her bed closing the curtians to her bed._

_Alexandria woke up to the sun shine going through her curtains, making her squint. Getting up she walked over ot her trunk and changing her clothing then stepping into the bathroom to put her hair in a ponytail._

_Alex smiled and stepped down to the Common Room to find Remus with a tray for breakfast for the two. She sat down beside him and smirked. _

_"How sweet." espressed Alex, kissing his cheek and finishing her eggs and toast. _

_Standing up the two left hand-n-hand._

_¸¸¸¸¸Christmas Day¸¸¸¸¸_

_It was December and everyone was heading to the train station. Alex lead the way the others following. They walked into a compartment and start chattering away while Remus fell asleep along with Peter._

_As they arrived Alex shook Remus a bit until he woke up. _

_"Come on lets not leave mother waiting." stated Alex, walking out the compartment her trunk levitated behind her. Alex smiled as she saw her mother Autumn._

_"Hello Mum." Alex began, "These are my friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, & James Potter." Alex introduced to them._

_Sirius and James were smiling keeping up with her mother, who looked way different then Alexandria would ever look. _

_Her mother had dark blonde hair;shoulder length, Green emerald eyes;Which had a twinkle like Dumbledores'; an Hourglass figure and at least 5'7. Most of the students who were males were staring now. She had forgotten to mention her mother was part veela._

_With a sigh she followed her hand eloped in Remus'. As they got into her mother's car, she saw Severus and his father nod towards her mother who waved. Confused she got in the back by Remus._

_When they arrived Lily was first out and to the door. Everyone stared at the girl except Alex & Mrs.Donnell who knew Lily had been their before Christmas Break._

_A smirk on her face, Alexandria and Lily gave them a tour around the Manor. It was amazing how they wore their expressions. She knew James' lived a luxury life too because each year he had new robes and they weren't from Madam Malkins'._

_After giving the tour everyone went outback in the snow; The two girls and four guys. Not knowing what she did, Alex made a snowball and throw it at Peter hitting him in the head. Thats how the fight started with her tackling Sirius in the snow after her dumped snow on her. Pam & Summer Richards had arrived during the fight and had joined._

_Everyone except Remus knew Summer liked Remus and was after him so Lily had to keep him occupied. Awhile later, Alex rolled down the hill with Lily and James, she climbed back up to find Summer lay a kiss on Remus. Alex had taken noticed everyone had seen her there except those two._

_She closed her eyes and opened them to find Summer grinning, stradling Remus who was shocked. She had let Lily help her up before rushing into the house letting the charm that made her snow clothes remove and ran upstairs to the 4th floor where all the bedrooms for the six gryffindors was._

_With a sniffle, Alex closed her door casting a charm before falling back onto her bed looking at the ceiling wondering what went wrong. _

_The ball was tonight and knowing her mother many people would be coming. Sitting up she went to her vanity and started charms for her hair and face which was tear streaked and her eyes were red._

_"What is it?" Alex asked hearing a knock on her door while she was going through her ball gowns. _

_"Its Miss Evans." said Lily, trying to act as though a house-elf before entering. With a laugh, Lily walked in closing the door behind her. _

_"The ball is tonight and it seems Summer is going with Remus as friends. She asked him. He thinks you are going with Sirius since e saw you and Sirius on the ground talking.", finished Lily._

_With a nod Alex kept looking through her closet. _

_"I'm wearing pants tonight." Alex informed her friend pulling out black jeans. _

_"Mother can get over too, because I am not going to be some girl who takes all day to get ready." ended Alex. Alexandra pulled out a red short sleeve shirt. She was going to dress in Muggle clothing. _

_"Well, I will too." exclaimed Lily pulling out some blue jeans with holes in the knees, that were Alexs'._

_"Lily wear this shirt." preached Alex, handing her an emerald color shirt. _

_"You change in my bathroom." Alex ordered but nicely. She began to change after Lily left putting on her outfit. _

_After both changed they had put on some beauty charms. Alex had gotten out two pairs of boots and gave a pair to Lily. Both pairs were the same. As they finished Sirius and James arrived._

_Alex smiled, Sirius looked fine, in his clothing. James did too. Alex hooked her arm to Sirius and accompanied him downstairs into the ballroom. As they walked in she spotted Remus not far away sitting at a table drinking some punch. Summer was jabbering away to him._

_As Lily and James arrived by Her and her date. _

_"Lets start this party." joked Alex, pulling Sirius onto the dance floor to dance, she had her mother turn on some Muggle songs, Lily had brought. With a smirk, Alex looked around and she spotted some Slytherins, one was Severus who was with Narcissa Black. _

_After they danced awhile, Remus and Summer had found them and walked over. Summer of course was all over the boy. Alex just rolled her eyes before her and Lily walked out to the grounds of the Manor. _

_"Lily, I feel as though my real father was," sighing Alex started. "Lucius' father, Look at their family and my hair color." She finished not knowing Remus, Sirius, and James had followed them out. Sirius had just ran back in with some girl in Clark's family. Alex reassured Remus with a smile as Lily walked back in James after her._

_"Hello, Remus." greeted Alex getting a nod from him. It was freezing that day since it was Christmas Eve. Remus had wrapped his arm around her and snuggled her face in his chest. The rest of the night they stated like that until everyone left and went up to Alex's room and went to sleep. Remus had slept with her that nightand had admitted to her, he loved her._

_Everyone had woken up early and went downstairs, being served breakfast by the House Elves. The guys' and Lily's parents had sent letters, and their handful of presents. _

_Alex had opened all her presents receiving an locket from Remus with their picture. She had snuggled up to him sipping Hot Chocolate. She had given Remus and cresent Moon necklace, it had an Red gen at the end, Sirius had thought it was funny and bought her an red nightie, James bought her an little kitten who was playing with the wrapping Paper, Lily had boughten her Best Friend Charms which were charmed to belong to the two only. Peter was so nice and bought her big backet full of Sweets which she gave him a peck on the cheek for._

_That night, Alex and Remus had sex. Alex had lost her virginity and so had Remus. She had told Lily all about it the day they were packing up. _

_........Back At Hogwarts........._

_After they had gotten on the train and back to Hogwarts, Remus and Alex were so close that she sometimes went with him to the Whomping Willow but used the Invisibility cloak owned by James. _

_Their professors seemed to have pressured them for their N.E.W.T.s next year. Around Febuary Twelth, The Valentine's Dance was going around and everyone asking someone. _

_"Lily, I love your dress Robes!" exclaimed Alex going through Lily's trunk while Lily did the same; But to hers. _

_"Thanks, I love your white one." answered Lily pulling the robes out and setting them on Alex's bed. Alex did the same with Lily's emerald one. The two had been rushing around, getting Ready while Pam had just gone out and gotten an Maroon one out._

_As they both changed, they talked about their dates; Remus and James. Alex's robe shined with her light silverish blonde hair. Alex walked towards the common room and approach Remus who handed her a box. As she opened it she saw the grin on his face. A gasp escaped her mouth as she pulled out and charm bracelet with all the kind of moons, and an wolf were on it. _

_Standing on her toes, she kissed his noes and they headed out of the portrait and towards The Grounds were Dumbledore had the decorated._

_Alex smiled at Remus dancing with him the bracelet on her wrist. Looking around she noticed Severus dancing with Cordelia Lancing. Sirius liked Cordelia a lot and she could tell, when he was peeking looks at the girl who reminded her of some model. _

_Cordelia, had jet black hair that went to her waist and was curly at the ends. Her eyes were an bluish-violet with splashes of yellow. She played Ravenclaw's chaser and had top marks in some classes but Alex over ranked her._

_Her attention back to Remus, she noticed he had been a bit tired and week. Tomorrow there would be an full moon and she wanted to know what was wrong with him. As everyone headed to bed, she followed after giving him an peck on the cheek. _

_---_

_The next morning Alex stepped down into the common room and sat by Sirius. "Does Sirius, need the one and only Cordelia?" She teased with an smirk._

_As everyone filled out for class, two people didn't Narcissa and Lucius who had been talking to her. She of course was playing along with her famous smile known to all Slytherin Men. This guy was older then her and liked her and was also helping out at the school for the year._

_The Marauders of course took noticed that Sirius's cousin wasn't there and went to look for her with the Map. Interested that their Potion teacher's assistant was hitting on an 6th year they tried not to laugh._


	3. Now You know

_As they watched, the bell for classes rung and they headed off their seperate ways. Alex and Peter headed to Transfiguration, James and Remus were off to Herbology and Lily went with Sirius to Divination._

_Sitting down she noticed most of the Slytherins glaring at Peter and her. Rolling her eyes she grabbed some parchment and ink and began to take down nots on how to Transfigure a candle into a bird. _

_As McGonagall called Joseph Minks, who was a Gryffindor 7th year. Looking up she noticed that several Slytherins, were snickering about something, then she noticed Peter's hair was green. _

_Sending a glare at Severus with a smile. Mumbling the counter course, she turned his hair the regular color it was before class. With a smirk at the Slytherins, she turned back to her Professor who was just finishing the class._

_Stepping into the hall, she headed down to Herbology. She had this class with the Ravenclaws and Lily. _

_"Lily! Wait up!" Alex called out to her. Picking up her pace she jogged down the grounds to the Greenhouse to catch up._

_"Well, time for class." she said before stepping into the greenhouse with Lily. The rest of her morning was boring until she had lunch._

_"Hey guys." she greeted everyone sitting besides Lily. They had two weeks before school let out and both were happy. That summer Lily was staying with her family, since her family was traveling. _

_Just then Dumbledore stood up. "Everyone, we have been informed that you are to leave home tomorrow, there are some circumstances and problems going on, so you will need to pack tonight and classes are cancelled for the rest of the day." Dumbledore finished as some cheers came from some tables._

_"Well me and Lily are going to the common room." Alex said getting up and pulling Lily with her. As they reached, Hers and Lily's dorm, she gave a weak smile and opened the door, then closing it._

_Sighing, Alex sat down placing her head on the desk. She mumbled something to Lily with her eyes closed._

_"What did you say?" Lily asked Alex again leaning closer._

_"Lily, I'm pregnant with Remus' child. My mother knows and I'm ashamed." She told her friend again. She held her stomach, looking down._

_Lily just stood looking at her. "Does Remus know?" Lily asked again._

_"No, and I can't tell him and I'm not coming back for my Seventh Year." She exclaimed grabbing her wand she flicked it and her things were packed. A knock on their door broke the tension as Lily answered it._

_"You guys coming to the Common Room party?" questioned Sirius. Lily nodded and walked down to the Common Room._

_"I'm not going, so go and have fun." Alex said and went to her bed and laided down as sirius closed the door and left. About five minutes later, Remus appeared and walked over ot her._

_"Whats wrong Alex?" He asked her sitting on the edge of her bed. He seemed to have left his friend outside the door because she could hear them mumbling things. "Nothing." She answered._

_"Alex?" He asked once again and this time tears fell down her face._

_"You got me pregnant an dI allowed you too! I am to young, and I'll be leaving." Alex said and got up going to her bed and charming the curtains closed. She heard Remus get up and leave._

_Hugging her pillow she fell asleep thinking about her and the baby. She was going to live in Hogsmeade and there her mum bought her a small two story home. There were three beds, enough bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, den and living room. A little space was by the front door when you walked in and the stairs were right there. A small garden was in the front and outback there were a few trees and a fanced yard that was charmed to keep intruders out._

_Waking p to farewells and see you next years. She got out of bed and smiled at everyone before changing into some shorts and a t-shirt. She slipped on her shoes and proceeded down to the Common Room her trunk shrunken in her pocket. There were three Marauders staring at her._

_She looked away and walked towards the Headmaster who was going to take her to her new home. She bid a farewell to Lily and Pam and then went inside the Headmaster's Office._(A/N:Didn't want to post the statue and password part)

_'Morning Professor.' She said and he nodded handing her floo powder telling her to go to 'Alex's Abode'. Nodding she did and there she was in her small home. It was already furnished to her likings. With a smirk she laided on the couch and fell asleep._

* * *

I know this chapter is the shortiest but I'm putting out oher stories and chapters too!

-Aimee


End file.
